


Before You Go

by wild_one (thescroller)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Mandalorian, Mando, Protective Din Djarin, Smutty goodness, Soft Din Djarin, Star Wars - Freeform, daddy mandalorian, sick baby yoda, so many things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/wild_one
Summary: -- He needed you. You were drawn to him. There will always be a price to pay.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. summary;

_He needed you. You were drawn to him. But there will always be a price to pay_.

* * *

**warnings** : smut, violence, possible spoilers from the show, fluff, touch starvation, P in V, all kinds of smut goodies. each chapter will have it's

own set of warnings.

author's note: so, uh, this is happening. I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Hopefully, it's halfway decent. 


	2. Chapter One - The Incident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none. slight swearing. 
> 
> A new visitor comes to the clinic with a strange little one and a problem.

**Chapter One**

The sickbay was quiet. Not unusual or this time of year when others would come in with the common complaints that came with the colder weather and rain. You counted your blessing as you did your rounds, relishing in the way your patients were contently sleeping or waiting for their medications to kick in. Knowing that with quiet days came quiet evenings and, stars, you needed a quiet evening of tea and a good old fashion romance read. 

Preferably something that involved a mysterious stranger to sweep you off your feet and into a land far, far away.

Ever since the presence of the Empire left the hub of your home on Akiva, things had slowly leveled but out to some form of normality. Your days were no longer filled with the looks of frightened children as they came in looking for a loved one or burn victims as the towns below filled with smoke and the scent of burning flesh stung with every breath. While things were still not one-hundred back to how it was, and you were certain they never would be - you still found yourself humming happily as you made your way back to your station. 

Something you had not done for quite some time.

Sheana, one of the other nurses on staff, had been kind enough to leave a large stack of paperwork on your desk just before she left for the day, clearly trying to find a task that would not have you nodding off before your shift was over. 

She took your love for a good book to her advantage. 

Glancing around once more, you settled into your chair. All your patients knew what to do if they needed you, but from the looks of things, you should be able to knock everything out well before it was time for you to clock out. Stretching yourself out with a crack of your knuckles, you grabbed your favorite pen and set to work. 

* * *

You weren’t sure how long you had been perched at your station but by the time you readjusted yourself with stiff muscles, you felt the familiar cotton mouth of needing a drink. The halls were dim, concluding that everyone who was to stay the night was very much asleep - so you decided to venture off to the chow hall, hoping they had some much-needed caf to get through the next two hours. 

A gush of cold air from the entryway hit you just as you stood, goosebumps pimpling your skin as you barely blinked before a large shadow of a man was before you. He was covered head to toe in armor, bright steel from what you tell as it reflected in the lights that hung overhead, and his face was shielded by a helmet that allowed you to see the confusion clear across your face as you looked up at him.

A slight glance at the symbol gracing his right shoulder and you knew immediately what he was without a second thought - a Mandalorian. You had heard the stories, the tales of the war, but as far as you knew, they were basically extinct. 

“I need help,” his voice was firm even with the modulator in his helmet, pulling you out of your trance of ghost stories. “Please, I’ve tried everything.” 

Before you could properly open your mouth to ask what the stars he was talking about, his arms shifted to reveal a small green fuzzball in the crook of his elbow. You probably would have cooed over the small creature if it wasn’t for the way his skin had a sickly gray tint to it and he appeared to be fighting the urge to stay awake with the way his eyes were rolling in the back of his large head. 

Quickly, you reached out and grabbed the alien from his grasp, feeling the heat of his skin seeping through his robes and into your palms. “What happened?”

“The kid - he - he ate something, I think.” 

You began to move, your feet pounding as you hauled both of you through the hallway looking for a spare room. “What exactly did he eat?” 

“A frog.” 

Your steps tripped up for just a moment as you turned into one of the corner rooms, the lights coming on as soon as you crossed the threshold. “What kind of frog?” 

He was silent as he watched you move.

Moving over towards the counter, you pulled out various tools, a monitor, and a couple of different types of syringes before placing the little one on the bed at the center of the room. Disrobing the patient, you repeated your question once more, trying to control the urgency in your voice, “What kind of frog did he eat?” 

“I’m not sure.” 

Casting a glance over your shoulder at the Mandalorian, you raised your eyebrow. “What color was it?” 

“Red.” 

“Ah, fuck,” you mutter to yourself as you began to hook up several different devices around the bed, all of them immediately beeping frantically. 

“What?”

You didn’t answer the stranger as you continued on with your work, moving around the bed to the counter where you picked up a bottle of pinkish liquid and an empty syringe. Stabbing the needle through the foil protecting the bottle, you measured out the amount needed before making your way towards the child when an arm shot out in front of you. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, his visor trained on you. 

“He’s been poisoned.” 

His arm went slack, but he didn’t remove himself from between you and the bed. “That’s not possible. I was with him the whole time.” 

You watched as the little one struggled to take a full breath, a small gasp of air leaving him as he squirmed around on the sheets. “Red-backed frogs are extremely poisonous,” you nudged the Mandalorian’s arm from in front of you, flashing the prepared medical cocktail in front of his vision. “I have a limited window to get this to him before it gets fatal.” 

The Mandalorian’s arm quickly dropped allowing you to push towards the cot. “I’m sorry little one,” you said softly, wiping away some of the sweat prickling his forehead despite the cool temperature of the room, “this is going to hurt for a moment, but it’s going to help.” 

As soon as the needle pierced his skin, he let out a soft cry that was enough to make your heart break. The Mandalorian was quickly at your side, his hand slipping under your own to grasp tightly on the kid in front of you. Almost instantly you saw the little one relax at his touch and within minutes his flesh started to look more vibrant. 

Letting out a breath you hadn’t been aware you were holding, you backed away from the cot and into the cold steel of the man still standing dangerously close behind you. His iciness sent a shock of heat through your bloodstream. 

“He should be in the clear in about an hour or so,” you said, carefully sidestepping your way around so that the two of them could remain in contact. “You’ll just have to watch for any signs.” 

His eyes stayed on the little one in front of him. “Like what?” 

“Things similar to what caused you to bring him in, in the first place,” you said carefully, busying yourself with cleaning up the small mess you made. “Vomiting, loss of appetite, and struggling to stay awake for more than an hour.” 

“Hm.” 

The mysterious man remained quiet while you moved around him. As you cleaned, the child cooed and giggled as he clasped his fingers around the leather-clad ones before him. It was a sight you were sure you would not be forgetting for some time. “Well,” you said with a soft clearing of your throat, “I’ll just need to keep him for a little longer, and then the two of you can be on your way.” 

The Mandalorian looked up at where you were just hovering in the doorway. “Thank you.” 

You nodded at him, slipping through the door and into the corridor, but not before noting that you still felt that heavy gaze on you as you walked away. 

* * *


End file.
